


Troubled Primus

by CuteBobs



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Karen loves two things: Nao, and teasing Nao. Sometimes that doesn't work out so well





	

Nao noisily slurped her soft drink. The sound drowned in the chatter of the other customers. She looked out the window and immediately turned back to Karen, as if she'd just remembered something. “Have you taken your meds yet?”

“I have, I have, you old worrywart.” Karen munched on her now cold fries. Fortunately, the fast food place didn't care how long they sat here without buying more food, because Karen loved to savor these awful potato sticks and their taste of cardboard freedom. Really though, Karen rarely forgot her meds. Nao, on the other hand… “What about you? Haven't seen you take your pills.”

“Uh…” Nao rummaged through her bag, pulled out a small blue pill and gulped it down with a scowl. “Thanks.”

“Geez, at this rate you're gonna lose your boobs. It'd be a shame, they look pretty nice.”

“Sh-shut up, that's not how it works!” Nao's head turned red, just the way Karen loved it. She vastly preferred when Nao blushed because she wanted to kiss, though.

“I do love them. Just saying.” Karen put another fry into her mouth and licked the salt off her fingers. Nao's lovely lips trembled. Too bad they both had to practice today, when instead they could've hung out some more – and by “hang out” Karen absolutely meant “make out”. At least she still had a few buttons to push to enjoy Nao's charming irritated stammering.

“You know, Nao, I've noticed… recently, when you're talking to the producer, you seem to be having a lot of fun. Is there something going on between you? Hmmm~?”

Nao's face lost all color, just barely stopping before turning transparent. Karen had never seen anyone make such a wounded expression. “Why would you say that…?”

Umm? Hit a nerve? Karen dug her nails into her arm. She could still salvage this situation, right? “H-hey, I'm just joking around.”

“Well, it's not fucking funny!” Nao grabbed her bag and stormed off.

Heavy silence. For a moment, everyone's eyes were on Karen. Without an idea why Nao had taken it so badly, Karen stopped herself from running after her. She'd only risk upsetting Nao even more. Karen stole the last sip of Nao's drink. It tasted like sugar water and regret.

 

Rin crossed her arms and sighed. “Look, Karen, I just came back from work, so whatever this is about, I hope you make it quick. I need a break.”

“Why is everyone here so touchy?” Karen shrugged. When she'd dragged Rin to the roof of their agency, she'd expected a little more cooperation, but of course Rin had a busy schedule. “Anyway, um, Nao is kind of avoiding me. Has been, for two days. When I call or text she doesn't respond and when I run into her she scoffs and ignores me.”

Rin frowned. “That sucks, but what made you think I could help you with your lovers' quarrel?”

“Hey, Rin, we're friends, right? Isn't that what friends do? Right? Friends~?”

“…Fiiiine. So, what did you do this time?” Rin leaned against the fence.

Karen stepped back and theatrically patted her sternum. “Why would you think –“

“Karen.”

“…I, um. I was teasing her and… _implied_ she had a thing for the producer. She… she looked really upset and…” Karen tried not to remember the face Nao had made, the hurt in her eyes, her voice on the verge of crying,… oops. She stared at the clouds in the sky to regain her composure. “Well, now we're here.”

Rin touched her forehead in frustration. “Why did you think teasing your girlfriend about liking some guy was a good idea?”

“I-it was just in good fun!”

“You know perfectly well how anxious Nao gets!” Rin shook her head. “Have you never felt like people didn't take relationships like yours seriously? Like you were just playing around and would eventually grow up and marry some random salarymen?”

“…Oh.” Karen sure felt like an idiot, stepping on an obvious landmine like that. No wonder, then.

“Seriously, Nao is a sweet girl, she deserves better than this. Maybe I'll hook her up with someone else.”

“H-hey, y-you're joking, right…?”

“Yeah. But please don't make me change my mind.”

“Ugh.” Karen checked her watch. Nao and her (and Rin) were free for the next hour. More than enough time to right her wrongs. “Okay, I'm gonna go look for her.” Karen opened the door to the building, and paused for a moment. “When are you gonna tell Uzuki how you feel?”

“K-Karen?!”

Karen smiled over her shoulder. “I'm merely paying you back for your generous advice. Uzuki is _definitely_ into you. Well, gotta go, bye.” Karen slammed the door shut after catching a glimpse of Rin's uncertain smile.

 

She found Nao at the cafe, surrounded by Arisu and Uzuki. When they saw her approach, Nao and Arisu stared like death, while Uzuki gestured nervously.

“L-let's all get along?” Uzuki said.

Karen tried to ignore Arisu, who'd probably heard a one-sided account of the events. Not that the full version sounded much better.

“Nao, can we talk for a bit?” Karen used her sweetest voice. The anger in Nao's entire body, steaming, took her aback. They'd never fought like this. If it was up to Karen, they never would again.

Wordlessly, Nao got up and led Karen to a solitary bench far from prying eyes. She waited for Karen to speak.

“N-Nao, I'm really sorry for what I said. I made a thoughtless joke and hurt you, and I don't think I could take it if you ever looked at me like that again.”

Nao's thick eyebrows relaxed a little. God, Karen wanted to kiss them. “Do you have any idea why I got angry?”

A smile crept up on Karen. She couldn't help it. “Yeah, though Rin had to help me out. What a pal~”

“Why are you smiling? I haven't said I forgive you.”

“I mean… You were hurt because you're that serious about us, right? Because you want us to be together forever?”

“U-uh…?” Nao blushed and all trace of anger was gone.

Karen stepped closer, and closer, and pulled Nao into a warm embrace. “I'm sorry for hurting you, Nao, but I'm also so happy you think that way.”

“K-Karen?” Her bashful little Nao had returned.

“I'll do my best to live up to your feelings. Let's celebrate all of our birthdays and holidays together until we're old and fragile.” Karen pulled back. Ah. She'd made Nao cry, though this time in a good way. Karen kissed Nao for a long minute, and wiped away her tears. “So please don't be mad at me anymore, okay? I'll make it up to you.” Nao nodded and almost lifted Karen up with her hug. “H-hey, easy there.”

“Um, Karen…” Nao shyly glanced at Karen's face, a gesture that knocked the air out of her. “When we're done with practice… wanna go to a hotel…?”

Karen's legs turned to pudding. She slithered out of Nao's arms and to the ground. Nao was a dangerous girl. “Y-yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> Nao is gay and trans and my daughter, bye


End file.
